mistralcityrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Sparrow
Early Life Andrew Sparrow was born on the 19th of August 1442, in the dwarven village of Miner's Forest. His parents, Michael Sparrow, a doctor, and Amelia Brook, a writer, were two of the town's small amount of human residents. Andrew grew up reading his father's books on medicine, and his mother's own stories. Teenage Years At age 14, Andrew was granted an apprenticeship at the local blacksmith, where he learnt how to work metals. The blacksmith's owner, Haedrig Ironcap, was a retired Mistral Guard, who moved to the town to settle down as a blacksmith. And, due to his connections, promised that when his apprenticeship was over, Andrew could join the Guard. Sure enough, two years later, nearly Andrew's 17th birthday, he enlisted, and was assigned to a small town just outside Mistral. Just after his 18th birthday, Andrew's hometown was under siege by raiders, and, due to his flawless record, he managed to convince a senior guard to send a small group to help the town residents, with Andrew leading the team, having recently been promoted to a higher position. Unfortunately, by the time they arrived, most of the town had been destroyed, and a large number of the citizens, Andrew's parents included, had been killed. Time as a young adult For several years, Andrew travelled around Minecraftia by airship, visiting towns and selling wares to merchants. However, in the spring of 1465, at age 22, Andrew decided to settle down in Mistral. However, he ended up down on his luck, but was invited to join a new crime group, known only as "The Syndicate", by the gang's leader, William Sinclair. After just a few weeks in the group, he ended up with short term memory loss, following an attack on him by the vampire Eden Cintrum, causing him to forget the incident and the days before it. More or less a week after the attack, he started an Inn in Stoneholm with his friend Jack Prescott. And, just after opening, the President of Stoneholm, Tirannus Stormhammer, set up a Guild hunting the elusive Assassins, a group murdering the good forces of Minecraftia. However, the guild pretty much fell apart a few weeks later, yet it still had a base of operations in Andrew's Inn. The Founding of Ferris Following a discovery by the Head Skylord and Mayor of Mistral, Flex Tricka, Andrew was invited, along with Jack Prescott and John Keyway, on an expedition to the Sands on the other side of Verigans Wall. They ended up landing their airship at the end of Verigans Wall and the edge of the ocean bordering the Desert. The camp they built ended up sprouting into a small mining town, making use of the ravine near the town, and the network of mineral rich caverns underneath the dry sands. They ended up naming the town Ferris after the mayor, Jack Prescott's, dog Ferris. However, only a few days after the town's founding, it was invaded by Tirannus Stormhammer, former President of Stoneholm and Premier of the failing USS, and now Emperor of the Empire of Stoneholm. Following Ferris being overtaken, Andrew was made General of The Imperial Ferris Legion, and the former Mayor being replaced by William Sinclair, Governor of Ferris. The Ferrisian Declaration of Independence Just weeks after the Imperial Takeover of Ferris, it had re-declared independance. It all started with the people of Ferris calling for an end to the regime of Tirannus Stormhammer and William Sinclair. The people then chose to hold a re-election for Governor of Ferris, in which one of the candidates was Andrew. The Ferrisians, hungry for freedom, ended the election with a landslide vote in Andrew's favour, making Andrew Sparrow the first democratically elected Governor of Ferris. Andrew's first action, much to the joy of the Ferris populace, was to announce independence from the Empire of Stoneholm. As soon as Independence was confirmed, many people flocked to the town's borders to tear down the stone monstrosity known as the Ferris City Wall. Once stability returned, new businesses were created, such as the Tricka Smithy, a blacksmith created by the one and only Skylord Flex Tricka, who had also helped found Ferris, and the Sandy Brandy Resteraunt and Tavern.